Differences
by shelubbsu
Summary: After the war, some friendships were tested, while others grew stronger. Hermione and Blaise were never good friends, but an incident changed it all. BZHG SEVENTH YEARPOST WAR
1. In Which Some Things Are Explained

**Heya guys,yesh its me and im back with a new story  
i know i should be working on TM, but its coming soon i swear.  
meanwhile, this is just an idea ive had in my head for a while**  
**  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, nothing but the plot belongs to me, and i share the pairing with all my other Blaise/Hermione lovers there are**

* * *

She tiptoed down the hall. The socks she had on her feet slipped along the stone floor silently. Her wand had a bit of light, illuminating her high cheekbones and her pale pink lips. Her now no longer frizzy hair was plaited in two parts, the light dancing on it, giving her strands of gold.

A thrill ran through her. That was the fun in this. The rush you feel when you realise the danger, the risk involved. This summer had made her realise a lot of things. She had finally learned to go with the flow. Follow impulses. And that's what led her here. To the Slytherin dungeons.

Her fingers walked along the stole walls, examining, exploring. She knew Filch would be about somewhere. But here she was anyway, without an Invisibility Cloak, wandering in one of the most feared place in Hogwarts. She didn't know why she did it. It was just…something she needed to do. She needed to know that she could do it. She dismissed it as self assurance.

She felt light, and giddy. This feeling of freedom, something she hadn't felt since her OWLS finished. She knew the risk involved, and how she could lose everything she worked for. But she also knew she needed to live her life. Finally, at the age of seventeen, Hermione Granger had finally found herself.

* * *

_One month ago_

"Mya, we really need to go out." In the tub, Hermione Granger sighed.

Ginny Weasley sure was persistent.

Both the Weasleys and the Grangers had agreed that the two girls needed some space to themselves, and after buying all their supplies and anything they would need for the coming year at Hogwarts, had sent them to New York for a month. They were left at an apartment in Muggle New York on their own, and they had exchanged their money for muggle notes. Ginny had decided that this was the summer for change. And had been nagging Hermione, whom now she decided to call Mya because it sounded better, to get a complete makeover.

In fact, neither Ron nor Harry could ignore the fact that their know-it-all best friend had finally grown up. In fact, they were the ones who suggested the idea to the parents. It was Hermione's finally becoming seventeen present. So here they were, in bustling New York with its busy streets and even busier people. And Ginny had decided they were going to have the time of their lives.

It had been 3 days since they arrived, and it took a bit of getting used to for Ginny. But she fell in love with the shopping here, and was determined to take Hermione down with her.

Mya walked out the shower, a towel still around her hair. She was wearing jeans and an old frayed men's polo shirt. Ginny looked over her outfit in distaste but refrained from saying anything. Mya knew that look.

"Oh come on, its not that bad!" she insisted.

"You wouldn't know, you have no fashion sense…and I say that as a very kind and honest friend," came the slightly irritated reply "couldn't you at least try a little harder?"

Mya sat down at the little table in their kitchenette and grabbed a bagel and spread a thick layer of cream cheese. They had gone sightseeing yesterday. That was when it happened. Ginny realised how fashion backward Hermione was and was determined to do something about it.

Ginny grabbed the keys and some shoes and threw Mya her jacket.

"Come on Frumpy, we're going out."

Mya followed grudgingly, clutching her bagel in one hand and the jacket in the other.

"I think I like Mya better."

And as when Mya walked back in 5 hours later, she knew she wasn't the same anymore.

* * *

**OKay. so i know its confusing but PLEASE read and review, i really like good honest feedback, just not flames!! and i promise the pairing part is coming :D  
sur.xx  
PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	2. In Which Something Just Clicked

No, you are not dreaming

Yes, it is actually here :D

Im so sorry it took so long, but at least i have it now right?well, hope you like it. I worked damn hard on making it long for you guys :D and if any of you have read TM, you'll know that i normally write short chapters  
so be happy :D:D:D:D

this is dedicated to **ayesha** and to **anjana **and to **vallz,** because they put up with my fussing about writers block, and the fact that wouldnt let me upload my chapter.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in London. People walked along the street, chatting about their seemingly normal lives. A young boy looked left, then right, to make sure no one was looking. He pulled out a piece of wood, known to his kind as a wand, and tapped the wall in a pattern he knew off by heart. The bricks parted to let him through and he stepped into the bustle of the street on the other side. He looked around, with a very, very satisfied look on his face. Yes, Blaise Zabini was back. 

His parents had gone mad. He was sure of it. 2 weeks in muggle London? Claimed to increase his sense of responsibility? Yep, he was sure that his parents had gone mad. Didn't they understand that in the aftermath of the final battle all Blaise wanted was to relax? He had tried his hardest to make them see his point of view, but it was of no use. When he complained to his mother, all she said was "Blaise honey, I know that the war affected you, but life goes on. We cannot dwell over what happened in the past". Although he had to agree that she had a fairly valid point. Everyone felt the effect of the war. Countless innocent lives had been lost. Worlds had been shattered like pieces of glass. People couldn't get over the shock of seeing a loved one fall, a familiar house burnt down, their belongings lost forever. That's how it stayed for a few weeks. Until one of the braver ones ventured into the area of disaster and tried to pick up the pieces. This one single action snapped the wizarding world back to reality. Slowly, but surely, people drifted over to the mess and tried to clean up what was left of their lives. It was a time no one wanted to remember.

A sudden arrival of a face in his fireplace shocked him out of his state.

"Trying to give me a heart attack Weaslette?" Blaise snapped at the head. Who was now in fits of laughter.

"Only when I get the chance, Zabini" the fiery redhead retorted. It was pleasant, albeit shocking to see Ginny Weasley, youngest of the Weasley clan, in his fireplace. Her curls were more tamed and pulled back into a ponytail, and from her face he could make out that she was happy about something. They'd become fast friends when Blaise had tipped his belief balance from neutral to good. He had to pick a side, and he had done enough wrong in his life to send him to hell anyway. He'd thought that maybe God would reconsider if he did the right thing for once in his life. Ginny was one of the first people to believe in him, and trust him. That went a long way with Zabini. Their friendship grew stronger as they trained and fought side by side in the war. She was one of the only people he trusted with his feelings and deepest thoughts. They had a bond between them that only they could understand completely. He had figured, almost immediately, that Ginny Weasley was not one to be messed with. Another yell from her woke him from his thoughts…again.

"Wow, twice in one day, must admit I'm surprised"

Ginny Weasley had never, ever been able to shock Blaise Zabini unintentionally. Sure, sometimes he played along to make her happy, but she knew that this time it was for real. And that sort of worried her. The only time Blaise had no idea what was going on around him was when he was thinking deep, deep thoughts. And everyone knew deep, deep thoughts were never good for you.

"Well honey, enjoy it while it lasts." Blaise replied with a drawl. And then stuck his tongue out at her. She grinned back.

"Oh, oh, very mature Mr. Zabini. You really have become old," He stood up. "and tall! Wow, you've shot up since the last time I saw you right?" Ginny checked him over once again.

"Gin-gin, that was like, what, 4 days ago?" Blaise smiled at his friend, and she smiled right back. School had ended later this year. They now only had a month of holiday. But they knew why. Hogwarts had to be cleaned up and back on its feet, and they needed the students help. It was understood that in those 4 days, they had missed each other. Ron and Harry didn't quite understand how Ginny and Blaise worked, but Hermione sort of got it. Ginny thought it was because she had Ron and Harry as her best friends, and no one else understood how they worked.

"Whatever! Anyways loser, me and Hermione are in New York for the next two weeks! When mum and dad told us, we went MAD! Well, I did…Hermione was only excited because she can see the wizarding life in the States. But then mum and dad told us we were staying in a flat in MUGGLE New York, can you imagine? It's going to be so much fun, and…okay I'm rambling now aren't I?" Ginny looked at Blaise, her face seemingly flushed. Or it could've been the fire. Or a bit of both.

"God Blaise, why do you keep disappearing on me!? It seems like every time I say something you get another load of deep, deep thoughts," Ginny looked over to where Blaise was sitting, his face in a frown. She knew what that was a sign of. "Blaise, you were thinking about the war before I came, weren't you?"

Blaise looked over. Of course she would've known. She was one of the few people who could read him like a book. Or maybe, he just let his guard down around her.

"Blaise you know its no good…"

He intercepted her. "Dwelling in the past I know. I got that from my mum already. Anyway, I have other things on my mind as well. Like the fact that I'm spending 2 weeks in muggle London!"

Ginny squealed. "That will be awesome!!! I mean, 2 weeks in a muggle world, living like muggles!! Wow Blaise, you have to be excited!"

"Hell no! Give me one good reason why I want to live in muggle London!" Blaise really couldn't see why she was so excited.

"Fine, be that way," and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Blaise laughed. "Oh, who's the mature one now, freckle face?"

"Why, me of course! Okay, I should probably go now, Hermione's getting impatient and Ron and Harry can't wait to get rid of us," Ginny looked at Blaise again. "and…I'll miss you Blaise." She grinned at him.

"Awwww, Gin-bug, I'll miss you too" He pretended to give her a hug.

"Have an awesome time in the muggle world, and I will see you in Diagon Alley in two weeks right?" She gave him that look. The one which said, if you're not there, I will kill you. He nodded, letting her know that he would be there.

"You have a good time too Weaslette, and don't come back all muggle. You're still a witch, don't forget" Ginny looked annoyed that he had said that.

"god, you remind me so much of my brother and Harry, they said the same thing!"

"In that case, I take it back."

"Jeez Blaise you're so evil"

"I know honey, it's my job" Blaise grinned at her and waved goodbye. She waved back and the head disappeared. Sometimes, even he couldn't understand how they got along so well. She was the exact opposite of him. He guessed something just clicked.

"Blaise honey, go pack. You're leaving in a few days remember?" His mother's voice came floating down the hallway. Blasie sighed. No way to get out of it now. He got up and left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**i know it jumps. and i know its complicated but i still like it :P i hope you do  
and tell me what you think about Blaise and Ginnys relationship  
and dont forget to REVIEW**

**love you all especially my three mentioned way way above :D**

**sur.xx**


End file.
